


82. If

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [77]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Searching for Quynh | Noriko, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: If. They thought they were safe, even with the knowledge of someday-death looming over them. They came into this world together, so surely that's how they would leave it. And with the other by their side, what was there to fear?And then they find Andromache alone in England. Chained, bleeding, crazed.A world of new fears cracks open.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 42





	82. If

The ship beneath them rocks on an angry ocean. A selfish ocean. The wood creaks, the wind wails. The crew—the remains of the crew—are silent except the dripping of blood onto the swollen deck.

Joseph holds Nicholas close.

The ship pitches as the ocean tries to claim it, wave after wave grasping hard to the railings. There is no moon to shine overhead.

"Joseph," Nicholas murmurs. "Yusuf… if my time comes, I want for you—"

"No," Joseph interrupts him. He pulls Nicholas' body closer still as though he can keep him safe. "We will only ever die together."


End file.
